


Good To Know

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, Original Male Character - Freeform, Slut Shaming, domestic abuse, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco's been trying to get to know Hartley a little better after he moves into the apartment across from him. hartley still treats him like crap, but he still pushes. It takes an unexpected event and Hartley being abused for Hartley to open up and accept Cisco's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Know

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel you might be triggered, check the end notes for an explanation.

“Hartley.”

“Cisco.”

The two nod in greeting as they made their way out of their apartments and to S.T.A.R Labs. Hartley always took his car while Cisco took the bus. Their mutually ignored each other the rest of the day and even as they left to return to their apartments. This routine had been going on for months now. Greeting. Car or bus. Work. And Back.

Hartley had moved into the apartment across from Cisco a few months ago. It simultaneously the worst and pretty okay time for Cisco. He thought this would be his chance to finally get Hartley on his side or at least maybe to convince him to like him a little more. But, since the move, Cisco’ been miserable. It’s been no difference from their work shift.

Then, one day, Cisco’s in the laundry room finishing up some laundry and pretty dressed up. He was excited for the little get together he, Caitlin, and Barry decided to go out together tonight. Take a night off doing Flash business. He’s wearing semi tight dark-wash jeans and a button down white shirt along with a dark blazer he had worn to his first day of work. It wasn’t his normal look, but he opted for something different tonight.

“That’s a good look for you.” Hartley said offhandedly as he entered the room.  

Cisco put the last of his clothes in the laundry basket before he answered. “I must be dreaming. A compliment? From the great Chosen One, Hartley Rathaway?”

“Don’t take it too seriously, at least your not wearing some ridiculous nerd shirt. You look presentable at least.” he replied looking Cisco up and down.

“Are you trying to flirt with me?”Cisco said eying Hartley skeptically.

Hartley just rolled his eyes. “Don’t think anything of it. Now can I wash my clothes now?” he said impatiently, still eyeing Cisco.

“Whatever.” Cisco replied as he walked out. He had better things to do than banter with Hartley. his was supposed to be a good night for him and his friends.  

Later that night, Cisco’s trying to open his apartment door when he heard crashing from the apartment across from him. He paused his fumbling to look at the door. Maybe Hartley dropped something. After a bout of silence, he continued trying to open the door to his apartment. But then he heard yelling and cursing. Cisco hurries to Hartley’s door and is about to knock when the door opens and a skinny, moderately muscled guy is standing in front of him casually.

“Are you the guy that this little slut fucked?” the man growled.

“What?” Cisco was so confused. Hartley hasn’t brought anyone home. He knew that for a fact. Not that he was looking out, but Hartley’s kept to himself the past few months. He never went anywhere and no one came in. Mrs. Matraw would be gossiping about Hartley up and down the corridor.

“Are you.” the man pressed his finger harshly into Cisco’s shoulder. “The other guy that this whore fucked?”

Cisco was angry. He slaped the man’s finger away. “Don’t you dare insult him.”

The man pulled away and smirked. “So you are the man this bitch fucked behind my back.”

“Hey, pal, who the hell do you think you are?”

“That tramp over there is my exclusive fuck toy. We dated a bit you know. But I found his ass and mouth to be more enjoyable than his personality. Am I right?”

Cisco looked at the man, disgusted. He glanced behind the man to find Hartley kneeling on the floor half naked, cradling his cheek.

“Fucked him good tonight didn’t I?” the man laughed.

Cisco glared at the man. “You hit him?”

“The bitch needed discipline. He couldn’t take my cock, and so I needed to train my little pet.” the man replied simply.

Cisco growled and brought his hand up to completely punch the guy out. He yelped in pain as he held his hand to his chest.. The guy fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Cisco looked ahead and saw Hartley’s surprised face .

“Get out of here.” Cisco growled.

“You’ll need more than one punch to make me leave.” the guy replied as he wiped the blood from his lip.

He sood ups and lifted Cisco off his feet. He was about to throw him down the stairs, but Cisco swung himself and used the momentum to turn them and push the man down the stairs. He heard the loud sound of his shirt ripping, and the buttons popped open. The man crashed down the stairs and landed with a groan at the bottom. Cisco caught himself on the first stair. He stood up quickly when he noticed the guy getting up.

“You better leave before I call the police.” Cisco growled. The man glared, but left on his own.

Cisco made his way back to Hartley’s apartment door to find Hartley about to close the door.

“Hartley! Wait. Are you okay?”

“Just leave it, Ramon.” Hartley seethed as he slammed the door closed.

Cisco stared at the door in amazement. He huffed and grumbled his way through opening his own apartment door. Hartley owed him a new shirt. Cisco thought as he looked down to his ruined shirt. At least his blazer had been saved since it was on his arm.

The next day at work Cisco tried to catch Hartley, but Hartley avoided him all day. Eventually, Cisco catches up with him during their lunch hour and cornered him in his office.

“You’re showing.” Cisco said as he lightly dabbed his finger on Hartley’s face to fix the cover up that exposed a huge bruise on his cheek.

“Leave me alone.”

“Hartley, are you okay?”

“I said ‘leave me alone’.”

“Please, just answer me and I’ll leave you alone.” Cisco pleads.

Hartley’s eyes widened slightly. In truth, he didn’t want Cisco to leave him alone. Lately, Cisco seemed to be the only one that cared. Wells had been acting strangely which prompted the whole event last night which was a totally bad idea. Not that he was having sex with Wells, but the man seemed to have gotten tired of him as of late.  Cisco even defended him last night when he didn’t have to. When he supposedly hated him.

“Hartley.” Cisco says softly. “This isn’t something to be hidden. Especially if he’s your boyfriend.”

“He’s not.” Hartley bites out. “It was just a mutual pleasure thing, no-strings-attached.”

“He didn’t seem to think so. He hit you and accused me of fucking you. Why was he calling you those ugly names?”

“Because they might as well be true!” Hartley yells, arms crossed.

“Hartley.” Cisco cards a hand through Hartley’s hair. “No it’s not. You’re so confident in yourself. Why would you of all people think that about yourself. Even if you do or don’t sleep around. No one deserves to be called those things.I mean unless it’s your kink or something.”

Hartley purses his lips and nods once. “I know that. But lately, it seems no one wants to deal with me. I needed something even if it was just some fuck buddy.”

“I know you hate me. But if you ever need my help, know that I will be there.” Cisco says trying to catch Hartley’s eye.

Hartley was about to reject the offer. But, he looked into Cisco’s eyes and saw the sincerity there. It was something Hartley didn’t expect. It made him feel bad. Cisco shouldn’t have been treated as badly as he had been.

“Okay.” he said softly.

“I’ll see you, then.” Cisco said about to make his way out.

“Cisco.” Hartley rasped before he cleared his throat..  

“Yeah?” Cisco replied as he waited at the opened door.

“I _was_ flirting with you in the laundry room.” Hartley smirked.

He made his way to the door and tilted his head to place a short kiss to the corner of Cisco’s mouth.

Cisco grinned in response. “Good to know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some triggers, the abuse and slut shaming comes from a fuck buddy that Hartley has. Cisco comes home to find the man being rough with Hartley and tries to knock him out.


End file.
